


Stress Relief

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Akira comes home to find Sadayo stressed out from a day's work. Thankfully, their favorite method of stress relief is very entertaining to both of them.





	Stress Relief

“Welcome home, Master.” Sadayo purred as familiar footsteps heralded her boyfriend’s entrance into the living room. “How was your day today?”

Akira made his way over to his former teacher, kissing her lips before responding. “You know, same as usual. What about you? Stressful day?” He sat down beside her on the couch, sliding an arm around her waist as he let his eyes roam over the lovely woman and take in her appearance.

A deep sigh escaped Sadayo’s lips as she leaned against him, settling her head on his shoulder. “Dealing with some of this year’s students is… difficult. How did you guess, though?”

“Well, you’re wearing the maid uniform, which implies you’ve been looking forward to turning me on since before I got home, but you don’t have your hair tied up, which only reinforces that since you know I think you’re even more beautiful with your hair down. And the only times you go this all-out with trying to seduce me are special occasions or when you’re stressed, and it’s a completely ordinary day.”

There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again, giggling, “No wonder you were an honor student back at Shujin if you can reason things out like that. Well, you got me.” Sadayo swung herself over his lap, smoothing out her skirt before letting her hands rest gently on his shoulders, beginning a light massage as she locked eyes with him. “You always were my favorite student, but I like it a lot more now that you’ve graduated. I don’t have to worry about hiding our relationship now that you’re no longer my student…” Her tongue darted out to trace her lips before she leaned against his body, pressing a light kiss to his pulse.

“It’s much better this way.” She breathed sexily as her lips fluttered over his skin. “I can satisfy all your needs…” Her soft kisses trailed up to his jaw, her hands continuing to rub pleasantly at his shoulders. “I can fulfill all your desires…” More gentle kisses reaching up to his ear. “And I can do anything. You. Want.” Her hips were grinding teasingly against his now as her lips caressed his ear, her voice as sultry as he’d ever heard it. His breath caught in his throat as Sadayo gently nipped at his earlobe. “ _Because you’re my master._ ”

Akira’s hand slipped underneath his girlfriend’s skirt, feeling the soft skin of her thighs above the tops of her stockings. “God, Sadayo.” He groaned, twisting his head down to kiss at her neck lustily. “The things you do to me, I can’t resist you.”

“Don’t resist me, Master.” The teacher’s voice was a seductive purr as her deft hands slid up to caress his neck, feeling him lavish attention on her while a familiar hardness pressed in between her thighs. “But maybe we should take it to the bedroom, just for atmosphere.”

His response was to grab her hips and lift as he rose to his feet, enjoying her delighted laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the bedroom. The entire time he was kissing and licking at her graceful, delicate neck, eliciting pleasurable moans from his lover before he deposited her on the bed. “I hope you know what you’ve gotten into, my Sadayo.” He declared with barely-restrained lust as he discarded his shirt in a hurry and unbuttoned his pants, stripping down to his boxers before fixing his eyes on her.

Sadayo smiled and murmured in a sugar-sweet voice, “Anything for my Master.” She moved with tantalizing slowness, stripping off her white thigh-highs to expose her long, slim legs before getting up and sliding her skirt down those legs with a steamy gaze. Her uniform top came next, quickly joining her skirt and stockings on the floor, and she undid the ties on her maid’s headdress with dexterous fingers before letting it drop as well. Her eyes roamed Akira’s well-built frame appreciatively as she unclipped her bra and slipped her panties off, leaving only her ribbon-adorned choker to cover her body.

“Let me.” Akira interjected as she was reaching for the ribbon, discarding his boxers and closing the distance before gently lifting her chin with two fingers, taking the ribbon of her choker in his teeth and tugging it free, letting the lacy band fall away from her lovely neck. “God, you’re perfect.” He murmured, his hands moving across her body to feel her breasts, her ass, her thighs, every soft and feminine part of her body.

The older woman’s slender fingers wrapped around his already-hardening cock, rubbing back and forth with swift strokes as she surrendered to his lustful caresses. “You’re so big, Master.” She said in a saccharine whine, deftly stroking every inch of his shaft and tracing along his balls between strokes. “Which of my holes would you like tonight?”

A grin spread across the college student’s lips as he squeezed Sadayo’s ass lightly, deliberating waiting a moment before responding. “I think I’ll be having my way with your pretty mouth tonight. Get on your knees, Sadayo.”

Her face was wreathed in pleased smiles as she obediently knelt in front of him, beginning to kiss the stiff cock before her and letting her tongue lap sensually at the sensitive flesh, her fingertips feeling out his balls and lusty moans issuing from her lips. “You feel so good on my lips and my tongue… I just want to suck your cock into my mouth and down my throat, Master!” She positioned her open mouth just in front of his erection, letting the head rest on her tongue as she offered herself, one hand coming to rest between her thighs as she slid two fingers between her folds.

Akira threaded his fingers through Sadayo’s perpetually messy hair, sliding his shaft forward into her mouth and letting out a gratified moan as her lips formed a tight seal around him, her head bobbing on his cock as she sucked and licked lustfully at the obstruction in her mouth. She was letting out constant moans now, taking more and more of him into her mouth until her lips were wrapped around his base with each forward motion of her head. Her eyes, half-closed in an expression of blissful pleasure, gazed up at him adoringly as he matched her bobs with thrusts into her warm, wet mouth, feeling her soft lips and tongue working their magic while her throat twitched as his tip slipped in with every thrust. Her fingers were working fast now, thrusting back and forth between her legs at the same fierce pace that she bobbed her head.

“Sadayo…” He moaned, stroking the beautiful woman’s hair while she pleasured him. “I’m gonna cum…!”

The teacher’s response was to take him down to the base in her mouth again, sucking and licking lewdly until a flood of thick and salty fluid filled her mouth, her inner walls convulsing around her fingers as her own orgasm hit her like a lightning strike. Her eyes rolled back and she squealed with pleasure, continuing to suck and pleasure herself until both she and Akira were spent.

Sadayo pulled her head back from her lover’s softening cock and swallowed the cum filling her mouth, accepting his hand as she rose on trembling legs. “That was wonderful, Akira.” She smiled as she embraced him, their bodies both hot and slick with sweat from their passionate exchange.

“Feeling less stressed now?” Akira asked, gently kissing her neck as he held her.

“Much less. I always love spending time with you, but you’re amazing in the bedroom.” She laughed softly, adding, “Who would’ve ever thought I’d say that to one of my former students?”

The young man let out a chuckle of his own. “That doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that I love you, Sadayo, and I’ll never stop.”

“I love you too, Akira. You really are the only one for me.”


End file.
